This invention relates generally to a physical protection device and, more particularly, to a mouthguard for use in protecting against physical injury.
Mouthguards are used extensively to prevent bodily injury to participants in athletic activities such as hockey, soccer, field hockey, lacross, and the like. Such mouthguards are available and have been proposed in a wide variety of forms and shapes and with various structural features directed at increased effectiveness and reduced cost. However, prior mouthguards have failed to fully overcome a reluctance by many athletic participants to utilize mouthguards for a variety of reasons including general unattractiveness. Desired increased use of mouthguards can be effected, therefore, by enhancing the aesthetic characteristics of mouthguards.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a mouthguard with an aesthetically improved appearance for stimulating more extensive use.